wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Adorlan Matheredor
Adorlan Matheredor is the Duke of House Matheredor. Husband of Duchess Viviayna Matheredor. Lord of Ebonfall aswell as the current lord of houses Stygian, Escanlon, and Lazare. Patron lord of House lowell. A jokester to some and ruthless demon to others. Regardless he and his house have stood the test of time. Physical Description Adorlan is a taller human standing at about six foot two. As most magi are he is on the thinner side but his upper torso is a bit more toned and defined then the best of his body. Short black hair rests upon his head along with brown eyes and a mouth that is almost always turned into a slight smile or smirk. His face lacks any scars but when his arms or legs are showing they tend to be covered almost entirely in various wounds and scars from a variety of methods. Personality Adorlan portrays himself as a open book willing to answer any and all questions about himself. He tends to show a more joking and non serious personality when not in direct need of one. Perhaps a lack of self preservation in social situations has led to this personality getting him into more trouble then not as he finds it hard to know when exactly to stop making jokes and when to take a situation serious. When he does however it shows a stubborn side of the man that almost defies logic. Underneath it all he is a brilliant tactician and ruthless commander on the field of battle. History Adorlan Matheredor was never always the duke of his house at first he was but a child under his strict parents tutelage. From the time he could speak he was put in classrooms and tutors to learn how to be a proper noble. From etiquette to politics to swordplay he was molded to fit his parents image of him. He is the eldest of three as his younger siblings born years after him got to enjoy normal childhoods while he toiled away. Of course before long he would of wished for that life as normal as it was. Victor Matheredor, Adorlans father had a deep seeded hatred for all forms of magic instilled to him by generations of Matheredor's before him. So when a magus from the Kirin-Tor came to investigate the disappearances of apprentices of the Tor sent to Ebonfall spotted young Adorlan and happily pointed out Adorlan's innate magical talents that was the end of those old happier days. Locked away now in a small room away from the rest of Ebonfall people mostly forgot about him. His parents told the rest of the Household that he died of sickness. His siblings while not fully coming to believe had no reason to fully doubt their parents. The only one's who came for him were a single servant bound to silence to deliver food and his father who would go to more and more extreme measures to "cure' him of this magical disease which in essence was just increasingly brutal torture to "cleanse the corruption of magic". For years this went on until the same magus from before came back. Victor seeing this as his chance to get rid of the Kirin-Tor for good offered his son up as a future apprentice in exchange for the man to never return and never send anyone else. The man agreed and took Adorlan away but time had left its mark. Almost the entirety of his body was covered in burns and scars and worse yet. The repeated beatings and recovery left his movement impaired. He was told later in life that without magic to stimulate the muscles he would never be able to walk again. The Magus later his master took him from that life and to Dalaran where he spent years studying magical arts soon becoming an assistant professor of Arcane studies. Once earning his way up he eventually began to teach classes on his own with some help of course. Nothing lasts forever and happiness can seem fleeting. The third war came and while most of Dalaran went to defend itself Adorlan took this chance to go home. Ebonfall was under seige and after learning of the young lord's existence once again knights from the house gathered up to retake Ebonfall but they requested he come to assist. Steel alone cannot turn the tide of the undead. Adorlan knew doing this would burn him from the Kirin-Tor forever but he took this chance. Somthing inside him knew this is what he had to do. To make his family legacy right. So he left marching towards his home in the mountains the knights were not too late. While most of the city was in ruins some remained. A long multi night battle ensued but eventually the mountain city was reclaimed. There was only one thing left to do. The Matheredor family Crypt was there the family would go to hide should anything require it. Outside of its steps he found his siblings. Older now easily teenages both unconscious but alive he would deal with it later. Walking down the crypt he knew exactly what to press which opened up the chamber revealing hsi parents now disheveled and paranoid. What happened down there was unknown but when he emerged he was covered in blood. the knights who came with him asked what happend and he simply stated. "The old lord and lady are dead. Fallen to the Scourge. I will take the mantle." Knowing the defenders in the keep were loyal and would never believe such a thing they asked what to do if they started to revolt. Two simple words he gave them. "No Survivors." Shortly after the banners of the house changed. What was once a black on blue color of a blade lit aflame was now a darker red and black shield and sword. Down with the old in with the new it seems. His siblings alive and well were shipped off to diffrient places to avoid what was to come. A chance to live a normal life away from war and politics. His brother to a mercenary company he knew based out in the wetlands and his sister to a contact in Ravenholdt who owed him a favor. From here he built his empire. Rumors of one called The Red Death popped up all over the north as land and territory were reclaimed under what some called an iron fist. A land and army built on lies now determined to reveal the truth of the world and play its defender. . Current life. Adorlan Matheredor has grown alot over the years. Now a father of five children and a devoted husband his house has worked closely and under the Kingdom of Stormwind to protect all those who need it. He marks himself as a kind and open lord one anyone can meet and speak to. As things like the reemergence of the House of Nobles failed and the favor of nobles in the human eye droped he and his wife worked to restore them by showing people that nobility like all others are just people. Normal people who can be spoken with and laugh with. While under this mask Adorlan still hides his past. never going too far into what led him to taking over. All official records and his own word say the Scourge were what killed his parents. One thing has not changed about the Lord Matheredor. He still remains just as ruthless to this day. When his inquisitor came to him with proof of family betrayal. His cousin and his cousins wife. And almost all of his High Council had betrayed him! Planned a cup which would of lead to his assassination. he wasted no time ordering their capture and hanging publicly as a warning to all who would dare do such a thing. for two weeks until decomposition took their bodies did they hang for all to see the punishment of the guilty. Rumor has it his cousins wife was nearly seven months pregnant at the time but that is something both the Duke and Inquisitor deny at least publicly. Quotes "Nothing will stand in our way!" "They always wanted to see a monster..Well lets show em eh?" "You turned your back on your children left them to die while you hid in your hole! No matter..it is time you both rest. I will take over from here." "No one is safe from justice Aldritch. not you not me not anyone. You tried to end my life for political power...Now I will end yours to show those under you what true justice is..don't worry my dear cousin. Sybill will be right next to you the whole time." "Why hello there come on in. My name is Duke Matheredor and how can we help you today?" External Links https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/us/wyrmrest-accord/adorlan